


Little Bird

by zandral



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandral/pseuds/zandral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first year of Cougar being in The Losers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaosmanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmanor/gifts).



> Hello! I hope you love this and I want to say that I really did enjoy writing this! It I kinda wanted to really show Cougar with the other members of the team, not just have Cougar and Jensen in their own little world, while also showing their relationship sort of develop. You said you liked seeing Cougar being observant, and so I tried my best to show that in this story. I didn't get to really go into detail about the whole year, mostly because it would make the story really long and this one shot is already pretty big in my opinion but maybe I'll write some more about it? Who knows

It was only after Cougar left that Jenson realized the Sniper actually answered his question.

_One Year Earlier_

__

As they all looked at the new guy, a short but lean latin man with an old but well cared for cowboy hat resting upon his head, everyone in the squad wondered why people were so scared of him. They got the sniper after his other squad had basically kicked the guy out for being ‘too creepy’ for them to handle. Pussies. Clay had practically fallen over laughing at the snipers former letter warning him about the ‘silence he unleashed’. Rouque did fall over laughing from where he was standing besides the stairs, clutching the bannister for dear life, Pooch chuckled from his spot on the couch and Jensen was bouncing up and down in excitement where he was perched on the kitchen table. After all, the last time he heard that kind of a letter from a former CO was his own.

Cougar, a name he had got from a black ops mission gone FUBAR, looked at the team laughing at his former CO’s letter, just having handed it to the man not 5 munutes ago. Jensen could see that the man didn’t really get why they were laughing, and so as the communications officer he felt it his duty to explain.

“Dude, they must not have known that you were coming to us, because silence is something that is the least crazy thing that we thought you’d have. I personally was betting on skull or ear collecting.” Jensen babbled on before Pooch was a dear and threw one of the throw pillows Jolene made him get for the teams base at his head. It only shut him up because he fell off the kitchen table he was balancing on as Clay had brought them all into the common area to introduce the new guy.

Clay was the only one to keep his cool, possibly because he was the CO and had too, and after tearing up the paper in his hand he looked at Cougar with a smirk on his face. “Look Sargent, I don’t give a crap if you’re silent, in fact it’s a god damn blessing because Jensen has no off switch for his motor mouth.”

“Nope!” The Communications officer happily interjected as he sprawled out on the carpet now, earning another pillow from Pooch to his head. This got the sniper to look at him directly for the first time, instead of looking at Clay or the team in general. He had the most intense brown eyes that the young soldier had ever seen. He could get why lesser men could be afraid, but all he wanted to figure out is what color exactly thoses brown eyes were. Instead of saying that though, because Jensen may be talkative but he wasn’t stupid, he shrugged sheepishly, not ashamed for his mouth, but seeing as they would room together, it was best to warn the man now than almost get stabbed at 4am later for his sleep talking.

Roling his eyes, the Colonel pinched the bridge of his nose. “See? I could use a crazy silent sniper instead of some talkative crazy one.” Throwing the pieces of paper into the nearest trashcan and walking to the staircase to most likely go drink and fill out paperwork. “ All I ask is that you don’t kill any teammates, the rest of the rules are Rouques problem to enforce.”

“Thanks Clay.” Rouque said with an eyeroll, looking up at Clay with an aggravated expression. “Do I look like the team mom?”

“Well you do look good in a dress R-” Clay didn’t finish the remark since the Second in command had started to chase him up the stairs, and running away from the angry man took priority.

As the other members of the team watched their commanding officers leave, Jensen took the opportunity to walk over to Cougar who had moved from the front door to the stairwell, likely to do something sane like unpack. For a terrifying sniper, he didn’t really act scary. Which was a relief to Jensen because having a scary roommate would suck.  “So Cougar, you’re bunking with me, everyone else has their own room but since my rooms the biggest besides Clays and we have one bedroom short of what we need, they make the newbies bunk with me. Pooch once said it was a good test on how much shit the new guys could take, which I for one am insulted by because I at least do not fart in my sleep like he does. As far as I know at least.”

Cougar just looked at the man, letting him talk until he stopped before gesturing for the man to go up the stairs first. Which to Jensen made total sense because after all he just explained they were roomies so of course he would know where the room was. With a smile, Jensen led the way to their room, talking about how the light shines through in the morning because it’s on the east end of the house, but that he has thick curtains on them because if he’s not on a mission, he does not get up till 10. A respectable hour.

“My beds on the left wall, and your’s is the right. The rooms big enough that my computer stuff is in there so i hope you don’t mind hearing noises at night, because I stay up playing Dota until I crash some nights.” Jensen finished up saying as he opened the door to the room. True to his word, Jensens computer was on a table right under the large window looking outside, the sun lighting the room up softly, almost noon time it would be slowly making it’s way to the other side of the house. Cougar let himself into the room and drooped his bag on the right bed, opening it up and taking out some of his clothes.

Jensen watched him for a moment before looking at the the walk in closet, it wasn’t a big walk in, but it was a closet you could walk into and a few things more than normal closets let you. The closet hadn’t been cleaned yet and was actually something that the communications officer meant to tidy up before the new guy came in. “Oh shit.” He said before walking quickly in there. “Hang on there cowboy, can I call you cowboy? I’m going to call you cowboy till you shoot me. Anyway, I feel like an ass for this but I forgot to clean you out a drawer.” Jensen quickly explained, talking as he cleaned. He couldn’t hear anything from outside the closet, so he just assumed that the new sniper had either left or was doing his silent thing.

“Haven’t had a new guy for months and I forgot to resort shit. There’s a little dresser in here for underwear and socks, because an Army mans best friend is his socks, so you have some room for that and also some T-shirts. Are you a T-shirt guy or a Henley man, because I am a T-shirt guy as you can tell because you can have so many funny sayings on those things. Rouque is a Henley man, know this now because if you see his shit in the laundry and mess with his henleys , he will stab you.” The talkative man babbled on before finishing, stuffing his extra T-shirts his Niece bought him in his own drawers.

Walking out with an apologetic smile, Jensen looked at Cougar who was sitting paciently on his bed. Tadaa!” Jensen sang, wiggling his fingers and making almost jazz hands to the now clean closet. The sniper just looked at him for a moment before getting up with his small stack of clothes that looked very plain. Walking to the closet, he looked in before looking out back at Jensen who was still smiling.

“Grasas Pajarito.” Cougar said before putting his things away, leaving the blonde standing there not knowing what the hell he was just called.

“You’re welcome?” Jensen said with hesitance, but smiled none the less. This sniper was interesting at least. The next day Jensen was even more happy with the new guy finding himself alive and well, with no stab holes.

Days turned into weeks, and the sniper slowly got to know all of the team members. Pooch and Cougar shared a love of classic cars, and even though Cougar never said more than a few words, his facial expressions were enough to tell the man he was more in love with muscle cars than sports. It turned out that the sniper knew about how to do some car maintenance, more than what Jensen could do at least, and so Pooch let him help fix up the cars now and again if the sniper came out to the Garage.

When it came to Rouque, the two tended to stay away from each other during the day, more because they were both either out doing some work, in the Second in Commands case, or practicing in the gun range, in Cougars. At night though if they were together it was quickly found out that the two scariest men in the squad both shared a love for trash T.V. Whenever something shocking happened, the whole house could hear Roque cursing in French and Cougar cursing in Spanish. Snookie was not to be teased about ever in front of those two.

Clay and Cougar were both lovers of card games. To be more specific, cheating at card games. It was their weekly poker game that the team found this out. No one said a word about it, because no one could tell at first what was happening until Clay started to laugh loudly and Cougar had a smirk on his face, tipping his hat down to try and hide it. It turned poker night into discussing the cheaters jar. Jensen had set it up, claiming that no one cares if you cheat, but if you do put five bucks into the jar for beer. Cougar let the blonde man see his smile at the explanation, and promptly place 5 dollars, out of the 50 he won, into the jar.

To say that Cougar was able to find a place in the group was a sappy and 90’s era movie way to put it, but it was the truth. He didn’t talk that much though, and watched more conversations than participated in, but no one minded. With Jensen in the house always talking, even to himself as he cleaned the house or did some coding on his computer, it balanced out things a bit. The rest of the group had secretly started to think the sniper was the communications Yin to his Yang. Somthing that Joleene had said when Pooch told her about the two together. Everyone had thought they would stay away from eachother, but instead they both tended to want the others company.

It made sense once Clay had thought about it, Jensen liked to talk, and Cougar liked to, or at least didn’t mind, to listen. As long as no one was dying, everything happening was okay in his book, and the others in the group agreed.

Jensen liked his new roommate, and Cougar seemed to like him. Every morning, around 10, Jensen could smell coffee in the room and woke up seeing the sniper reading a book or folding laundry, two cups of coffee on the desk. The older man kept his things in the room clean, and whenever he made a mess in the common rooms, Jensen always saw him clean it up.

One day Jensen had re-painted the front door because someone, whose name rhymes with Way, had crazy ex girlfriends egg it two weeks ago. It was horrible, and sadly the door was stained with yellow splotches. It had annoyed Jensen to no end durring those two weeks, but he had promised his sister that he would help set up his nieces schools website for them, and so he didn’t have the time to re-paint it until now.

At first he was going to go with red, but when he had gotten to the hardware store, he had seen some nice blue colors. After a phone call to Clay, who promptly said he didn’t give a flying fuck as long as it wasn’t some neon shit, Jensen spent almost three hours deciding on a color, even going on Pinterest and seeing the different kinds of doors they had on there. It ended up being a complete project, with him getting white edging, a brass door knocker, and navy blue paint. When he finally finished the door, it was already six at night. The team went out anyway and congratulated the man for a good job done.

Cougar had clapped him on the shoulder and smiled at the man “ Es bueno Pajarito.” He commented to Jensen. “ I made dinner tonight.” He added, letting the man know that the food was before walking back into the house. With a small pout, Jensen walked back into the house.

“I still don’t know what that means.”

Cougar just smiled.

It was somewhere in between the third and fourth month that Jensen realized that he liked Cougar. Not just as a friend, but in the sexy way. Jensen knew his sexuality, was very proud of his sexuality, and when Obama had repealed DADT, he had jumped up from his chair in the living room and fist pumped. “I’m out bitches!” He said happily, much to the teams amusement and also pride. They had known, or at least suspected it, for a while now, and that night took the man out to a gay bar to celebrate and embarrass their tech. He explained to them he was Bisexual, and that he really did love girls, “But dicks man. Dicks.” was how he explained his attraction, making their whole area of the bar laugh hysterically.

Point is, the crush was somthing that didn’t really surprise Jensen, Cougar was hot, and very very sexy. He had that point driven home when Jensen had walked into their bedroom seeing the sniper in only a bath towel, with water droplets still on his chest and the sunlight from the morning sun shining into the room making the man look like something out of a wet dream. Jensen couldn’t help but want to tap that.

He kept in these thoughts though, not wanting to creep out the only man who could put up with his talking. It was nice to have some eye candy after a mission though. Besides, Jensen had a 75 percent accurate gay-dar, and he couldn’t really tell if the man liked men, only seeing him hook up with random girls at the bar. In fact it seemed like everytime they went to the bar, Cougar always had a girl to go get some sexy times with while Jensen had only his right hand. Which was fine, Jensen totally didn’t need any help not scoring, he cock-blocked himself even before Cougar showed up so the no girls, or men, wasn’t a new thing for him.

It was close to the year mark when they had a mission that fucked up from the get go. It was a record that Clay actually was very proud of. Of course it was Intel's fault, which Jensen swore he would throttle if he survived the bullet holes he acquired trying to get the thing the mission needed him to get. He forgot what it was, but blood loss tended to make people forget thoes kind of things.

Cougar was worried, after giving the team cover and making sure no one was going to attack the injured squad from far away, he stuck to Jensen, patching up the man as best as the med kit they had on hand could let him. He would need surgery, that’s for sure. Clay told the sniper to stay with Jensen, “Make sure he lives so I can kill him” was his exact orders. The way he looked concered though made Jensen know for sure he was actually in a bad pickle right now, but the blood loss made him not care so much. And the morphine. Ahhh, bless that shit.

“Pajrito, talk to me.” Cougar whispered as they were driven to the nearest base. Blinking, Jensen looked up at Cougar with a glare, wanting to sleep. He hadn’t talked for almost the whole trip, the morphine and injuries distracting him.

“What does that mean? Are you calling me an asshole? Because that’s mean, I made you grilled cheese when you got sick in November.” Jensen grumbled, his voice rough from the pain. Cougar just shook him slightly, making the injured man hiss in pain.  “You’re lucky you’re fucking cute Cougs, or I’d slug you for that.”

The sniper let out a surprise chuckle, “I’m cute?” He asked, shock in his voice.

“No. You’re fucking cute, like I would like to fuck you cute. You’re like, also really hot and shit and it’s not fair because you're like every gay mans wet dream and nice. You clean your own dishes and everything.” Jensen explained with a small dopey smile, earning a smile from the sniper. As they neared the base, Jensen could feel a warm press to his forhead, realizing  a little late that it was a kiss.

“You’re cute too, Pajarito.” He softly said before the medics came into the vehicle and took Jensen away, letting him fall asleep with the realization that he didn’t just like Cougar in the sexy way, but in the lovey dovey way too.

When he woke up from surgery, Pooch was right next to the bed reading a magazine. Smiling, Jensen let out a small sigh, wincing at the pain the action caused. “Oww.”

“That wasn’t even five seconds before you talked. Holy shit man.” Pooch said with a laugh, looking at his injured teammate in relief. He helped Jensen up and adjusted his pillows so that the blonde was comfortable. It took a moment, but Jensen was smiling at his friend soon enough, and asked for how his other teammates are. Of course everyone but him came out without major injuries. That was how that cookie always seemed to crumble.

Soon though, Jensen fell asleep, tired from the pain and what happened. It was night time when he opened his eyes again, Cougar now in the chair, looking up from his book and smiling at Jensen. “Hola” He whispered in the night air, making Jensen smile.

“Hey there.” Jensen replied with a smile, letting his hand inch out from the sheets to see if what happened in the army truck was all just Jensens imagination. Cougar watched the motion and gently took the man's hand in his, kissing it lightly. “Oh.” Jensen gasped out softly, swallowing a lump that formed in his throat. “ I wasn’t sure if that was a..yeah.” He mumbled out, face red.

Cougar chuckled before letting the hand fall. “Clay wanted me to get him when you woke Pajarito.” The sniper explained before getting up.

“Still don’t know what that means.” Jensen quipped, smiling at the man. Cougar smiled back and while he stood next to the hospital bed, looked down at the blonde with a fond smile that made Jensen’s heart flip. He had it bad, really bad.

“I’ll be right back little bird.” The sniper said before leaving the man in the quiet hospital room. It was only after Cougar left that Jensen realized the sniper answered his question.

 **  
**“Son of a bitch.” Jensen breathed, chuckling at the nickname.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I hope you liked it!


End file.
